Sucedió en una tarde lluviosa
by belzer
Summary: Porque a veces la lluvia también hace florecer al amor, sobre todo si es el primero el que es tan fino como el rocio que queda... tras la lluvia.


Esa era una tarde nublada y no era difícil pensar en que lloviera en cuestión de minutos. Kyoko había terminado con algunos asuntos pendientes de la clase de Nube, así que por fin iría a su casa a descansar. Justo en la salida se encontró con Hiroshi, lo que se le hizo muy raro ya que ese día no había práctica de soccer.

¿Qué haces aquí, Hiroshi? Hoy no hay práctica de soccer que yo sepa.-

Ah… bueno… es solo que vine a acompañar a Makoto a dejar algunas cosas… ya sabes, esta algo nublado y le da miedo que algún monstruo aparezca.-

Bueno, entonces podemos irnos los tres juntos.-

De hecho, el salió hace un momento y pues yo me retrasé un poco.-

Como siempre.-

Oye, no digas eso, Kyoko.-

Mejor vámonos ya, que no creo que falte mucho para que comience a llover. Con eso de que se me olvidó el paraguas…-

No creo que haga falta. Esas nubes se ven muy grises pero no llover� por eso ni paraguas traje.-

Si tú lo dices…- Y ambos salieron rumbo a sus casas.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de agua, lo que preocupó a Kyoko.

Oh no, ya comenzó a llover. Mejor démonos prisa.-

Vamos Kyoko, no te preocupes. Solo son unas gotitas. No pasa nada.-

No acababa Hiroshi de decirle esto a Kyoko, cuando esas gotitas se hicieron mucho más grandes y copiosas y en solo unos segundos los dos jóvenes se encontraban corriendo buscando un refugio seguro para esa lluvia que si no fuera porque era Japón, se diría que era una lluvia de monzón.

Con un poco de suerte lograron llegar al pórtico de una puerta donde Kyoko y Hiroshi podrían esperar a que la lluvia terminara.

Ah…ah…ah… apenas y logramos… llegar a este sitio.- dijo Hiroshi.

Si… pero… no fue… gracias a ti…-

¿Qué dijiste, Kyoko?-

Lo que escuchaste. Si me hubieras hecho caso, ya estaríamos en casa todos secos, pero no; el señor dijo que no llovería, que esas gotas serían todo. Ahora mírame: estoy toda empapada, tengo frío, y encima estoy atrapada con un bobo como tú.-

¿A quien le dices bobo, tonta? Nadie te dijo que me acompañaras o que me iba a ir contigo. Oh, lo olvide: tú quisiste venir conmigo. ¿O es que eres tan tonta que se te olvidó?-

Siempre tienes que ser tan molesto en inmaduro. Te acompañé porque pensé que Makoto vendría con nosotros o que lo alcanzaríamos, pero en vez de eso terminé aquí, atrapada bajo una tormenta y con el chico mas terco y obstinado de la primaria Domori.-

Ahora crees que soy obstinado. Bueno, pues discúlpame por haberme equivocado. Ahora que si tanto te molesta estar conmigo, entonces tal vez deberías dejarme aquí. Después de todo ya estas empapada y otro poco de agua no te hará más mal que estar junto a un tonto como yo.-

Kyoko no respondió a esas palabras de Hiroshi; solo se dio la vuelta y quiso echarse a correr, solo que su pie se dobló por un momento y Kyoko perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer al suelo mojado, un brazo alcanzó a sujetarla de la cintura.

Kyoko. ¿Estas bien?-

Si, si.-

Ten cuidado, por favor. Me preocupé de que algo te pasara.-

No me iba a pasar nada, además¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de lo que me dijiste?-

Si, lo se. Soy un idiota y debí hacerte caso, y en vez de eso me puse a insultarte como si tú no significaras nada para…-

Sin querer Hiroshi había dicho algo que solo pasó por su mente, algo que no esperaba decirle a Kyoko, no por ahora, y solo esperaba que ella no hiciera preguntas al respecto, pero Kyoko no era ninguna tonta; comprendió el significado de esas palabras inesperadas.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kyoko que al mismo tiempo preguntó. -¿Entonces significo mucho para ti?-

Ahora fue Hiroshi quien se sonrojó al escuchar a Kyoko decir eso. No tenía idea de que contestar o de cómo evadir la pregunta. No había marcha atrás. Lo que el debía decir, ese sentimiento que se había acallado por tanto tiempo, ya no podía esperar mas. Este era el momento de ser sincero con Kyoko y con el mismo.

Hiroshi titubeo un instante mas pero al fin dejó que las palabras salieran de su ser, reflejando su verdadero sentir. -Significas para mí más que mi propia vida. Se que aun somos muy jóvenes, pero ya me siento seguro de decir… que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.-

Kyoko se quedó sin responder, aunque su rostro era más que elocuente; sus ojos brillaban de forma fulgurante, como si fueran un par de hermosas gemas, y Hiroshi adivinó que esas lágrimas habían brotado antes como consecuencia del terrible insulto que profirió a esa, la luz de su vida.

Kyoko, yo… discúlpame. No debí haberte dicho eso ahora, sobre todo por la forma tan cruel en que te traté. Me siento tan mal por lo que hice, por hacerte llorar, pero es solo hasta ahora que veo tus lágrimas… que me doy cuenta que…-

Déjame hablar un poco, Hiroshi.- le interrumpió Kyoko.

Si, solté lágrimas por esas palabras tan hirientes que me dijiste hace un momento, y eran lágrimas de dolor… dolor de que alguien a quien quiero mucho me dijera esas cosas; pero ahora es distinto. Estas lágrimas son de felicidad, porque sé que mis sentimientos no son en vano, de que tu sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti.-

Kyoko…- Ambos se quedaron viendo un instante, un pequeño fragmento de tiempo, un instante en la vida que dio paso a un pequeño beso, beso que ambos se dieron en sus tiernos labios jamás besados, y que si bien no era un beso lo que se dice apasionado, si era un beso infinitamente tierno, como tierno es el primer amor.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero eso bastó para dejar atrás malentendidos y desavenencias. Solo eran ellos dos, en un pequeño pórtico donde se habían refugiado de la lluvia.

¿Sabes, Hiroshi? Me da gusto de que no hayamos alcanzado a Makoto después de todo, y que solo hayamos estado tú y yo.

Sobre eso, Kyoko, tengo que confesarte algo… Makoto no estuvo en la escuela como te dije.

¿Entonces porque fuiste a la escuela si no tenías práctica?

Es que… deseaba verte. Quería estar a tu lado por un momento mas, aunque solo fuera unos minutos. Quería sentirte junto a mí, sentir tu calor y tu ternura. Te necesitaba como necesito al aire. Solo quería estar a tu lado.-

Kyoko volvió a sonrojarse y mientras sonreía, ella dijo. -Ahora siempre estaré a tu lado, y tú al mío. Los dos estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.- y Kyoko le dio un pequeño beso a Hiroshi en la mejilla.

En ese momento la lluvia cesó al fin, y cuando ellos se asomaron a ver si de verdad había parado la lluvia, vieron como de entre las nubes que se despejaban, surgía esplendorosamente un arco iris.

Al fin las nubes se despejan.- dijo Hiroshi.

Como las nubes en nuestros corazones.- respondió Kyoko, y ambos salieron del pórtico y reemprendieron su camino, solo que ahora sabían que ese recorrido solo sería el principio de un maravilloso camino hecho solo para ellos.

Saludos a todos, o mejor dicho a cualquiera que lea este fic. Me da gusto de que al fin haya una sección para esta serie que a mi me ha gustado mucho. Me ha emocionado, me ha enternecido, y en varias ocasiones me solté a reír como pocas veces. No se cuanto tiempo pasará antes de escribir algo mas sobre Nube, pero lo que si espero es que pronto haya muchas mas historias, algunas tal vez tiernas, otras muy románticas, quizás algunas subiditas de tono, y otras con mucha acción. Si alguien llega a leer esta historia, por favor mande un review que siempre será bienvenido y de antemano agradezco los que lleguen. Bueno, es todo de mi parte por ahora. Cuando llegue el momento volveré por aquí. Hasta pronto.


End file.
